Talk:Ninian
Ninian is only mentioned once, in a comical song, which casts doubts upon his very existence. Isn't this guy just part of a funny song to explain the church (or whatever it is)'s name? What I mean to say is, what stops this article from being deleted if there's no confirmation of the character's existance? FlinkyTheStoat 15:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) well I think you would be right there is a page about the place st.ninians so why is this so important? we should delete this but maybe we should ask Lord TBT first? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 16:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :The song is an explanation for the origins of the church. As there are no other explanations, and this is a very historical institution, we have to accept it. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) So we can have a page for Ninian but not for Wurpldown Dumm? Brigadier Barty (talk) 15:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :Is Wurpldown Dumm allegedly responsible for a major building in several books? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:24, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :::No, but he's made out to be an existing character. It's not the same as "Old MacDonald" (the point y'made on the other page for him), because in Old MacDonald, the song begins with the classic "there once was"-style beginning indicative of a tall tale. :::Not so for Wurpldown Dumm. The singer claims to have known him. "I knew a mole named Wurpldown Dumm." He may not exist, but I'm just saying that the Wurpldown Dumm song isn't the same as a nursery rhyme that makes itself out from the beginning to be nothing more than a story about a fictional person. If that were so, why didn't Uncle Blunn say "Oh, there once was a mole..."? Why does he claim to have known this mole? Maybe because...he existed, and the book makes no indication that he didn't exist? :::Besides, it's even quite likely that there was a farmer named MacDonald on which the song "Old MacDonald" was based (although it's too ambiguous with the tall tale beginning to it). Wurpldown's case is much stronger because he isn't made out to be an ambiguous "there once was" (which would imply that there might have been, but not necessarily ''had to have been'', a Wurpldown Dumm). No. He's made out as "I knew a mole named Wurpldown Dumm." :::Either we have to say that the singer is just plain lying when he makes the claim, or we could go with what the singer says. All that matters is what they say. Once the Wurpldown Dumm page is made...then, then we can write in the article that Wurpldown was featured in a funny song, thus meaning that he possibly did not exist. But just saying flat-out that Wurpldown doesn't exist is a huge assumption, when the book simply makes a statement there and does not tell us that "Uncle Blunn began to sing an old nursery rhyme" or "Uncle Blunn began to sing a song, and, knowing his tendency to fib, the company of animals began to chuckle knowingly". Those two latter statements would imply strongly that the song was made-up. But it doesn't say that in the book- it's not said that Uncle Blunn is singing a tall tale, nor is it implied that he tends to fabricate old acquaintances of his. It's more likely (and directly shown in the book) that he's making an exaggerative story about the feats of an existing person. (Tuûr!) 15:08, May 6, 2015 (UTC) When I was looking through a list of Catholic saints, I found St. Ninian. - - Zwilt the Shade Hail Haikos! 00:07, June 9, 2016 (UTC)